rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Claw
Mutant Detective PC in: Exiles NPC in: Exiles Race: Mutant Level: 1000 Game System: Marvel Super Heroes Description Fighting Amazing (+1 H2H, +3Cl) Agility Incredible (+1 H2H/+2 C) Strength Excellent 20 (+1 DH2H) Endurance Remarkable 30 (+1 Chg) Reason Incredible 40 Intuition Monstrous 75 (+6 Init) Psyche Incredible 40 Health: 140 Karma: 170 Resources: Monstrous in Amalgamverse Popularity: 50 in Amalgamverse REAL NAME: Logan Wayne IDENTITY: Secret OCCUPATION: Detective, reality traveler CITIZENSHIP: USA PLACE OF BIRTH: New Gotham City MARITAL STATUS: Single GROUP AFFILIATION: Exiles, Judgment League Avengers EDUCATION: One of the world's greatest scientists, criminologists, and tacticians Movement: 3 areas/turn KNOWN POWERS: > Adamatium Skeleton: Pure Adamantium is the strongest substance known to man. Strips of the unbreakable Class 1000 material have been surgically integrated into Logan’s skeleton. As a result he has Excellent body armor against physical attacks/Typical protection against edged and energy attacks (though he can be cut and does bleed). He can inflict Excellent damage with his fists or Incredible damage on a charge (as blunt attacks, before considering martial arts talents), and he can Stun or Slam opponents of a higher Endurance than his Strength. Nothing can cut through or break Dark Claw's bones. > Claws: Dark Claw has three Adamantium 12 inch claws mounted into the back of each hand and forearm. He can pop them out individually or as a group at the slightest whim. Dark Claw can do up to Monstrous damage with these claws on the Edged Attack column. He will strike for no more than Excellent damage if he is fighting another human. Dark Claw's claws are unbreakable made from Class 1000 pure Adamantium (The claws do not ignore Force Fields but may still damage the field if the damage inflicted by Dark Claw's claws is greater then the power rank of the Force Field). > Regeneration: Amazing > Recovery: Amazing > Resistances: Unearthly to Toxins and Disease > Animal Empathy: Amazing > Enhanced Senses: Monstrous smell and Incredible hearing > Stealth: Excellent (through training) > Tracking: Monstrous > Night Vision: Remarkable > Berserker: Ignore all Stun results, All attacks are at +1CS, and Unearthly resistance to mind control and other mental attacks. A successful Psyche FEAT must be made to come out of it. Special Notes: Dark Claw is often the projectile in a Fastball Special with super strong individuals (Power Stunt). When he is used as a projectile, Dark Claw should be treated as a Unearthly material. Special Notes: When in battle with Sabretooth/Hyena all green and yellow Fighting hits are considered to be a "Hit". Red is considered a "Stun" unless a natural 100 is rolled which results in a "Kill" Equipment: > Uniform: The Dark Claw costume is made of Nomex fire-resistant material and lined with triple-weave Kevlar. His cape is also made of Nomex and triple-weave Kevlar, and its points are weighted for use as an offensive weapon (Excellent damage). The suit provides: Excellent 20 Body Armor vs. physical attacks and Good 10vs. energy attacks. • Dark Claw's cowl is a Kevlar-lined helmet with aramid-fiber and exotic-metal threads. Built into the cowl in the forehead, between the eyes, and across the throat are trauma plates for extra protection, impact dissipation, and edged weapon attenuation. The suit is electronically cooled and contains: • Starlite nightvision lenses that collects & focuses ambient light, permitting normal vision in any are not completely devoid of light (Remarkable Ultra-vision), • A radio receiver/transceiver, • An audio processor with voice command equipment, • A field of view display projector • An inertial GPS system The costume also has a taser built into hit, which delivers a Excellent, low-amperage electrical shock (Stun) to anyone who comes into contact with it. This taser is good for one use before needing recharging. > Utility Belt: As Dark Claw, he never goes into action without his utility belt. Equipped with eight pockets of varying size. Failsafe in the belt will cause it to explode (Remarkable 30 damage) and be completely destroyed should the buckle or pouches be opened incorrectly. The utility belt contains a wide array of devices such as: • De-Cel Monofilament Jumpline: Slows user's fall the further he descends. Remarkable strength, supports 400 lbs. indefinitely and 800 lbs. for shorter periods. • Launching Grappling Hook: Fires a hook that snaps open after firing and clamps shut once the button at its joint hits its target. Contains 200 ft. of de-cel cord (above). Wall Penetrating Grapple: Fires diamond-bit piercing darts that can attach to up to Remarkable materials. Contains 200 ft. of thermoplastic line (Incredible strength, can support up to 600 lbs.). • Multifunction Binoculars: Magnifies up to 60 times. Equipped with infrared and limited ultraviolet imaging (-2 CS to darkness modifiers), as well as frame capture, stop-motion camera, and computer uplink. Can be handheld or attached to Dark Claw's cowl by electrostatic clips. • Fingerlight: Small flashlight that clips onto one finger. Negates all modifiers from darkness. Can project white, red, or infrared light. • Nerve-agent Rated Gas Mask: Contains pullout face protector that seals itself over the nose and mouth opening in Dark Claw's cowl. Allows for normal operation when exposed to nuclear, chemical, and biological toxins, and all forms of nerve gas. • Conventional Gas Mask: Allows for freedom of operation under exposure to any airborne non-contact toxins. Normally always carried in magazines of six. • Rebreather: Provides oxygen for 2 hrs. > Explosives: • Pellet Grenades: Can be strung together with bungee-prima cord (below). Can be attached to surfaces with an internal contact cement reservoir or thrown for a 5-sec. delay. Remarkable EA damage, 12-ft. blast radius. • Concussion Grenades: Can be set for explosive or flash-bang detonation and for a delay of 3 sec. to 40 min. Can also be set off by radio remote. Remarkable EA damage, 12 ft. blast radius. • Bungee-Prima Cord: Ropelike explosive normally used to link larger charges. Must be set off by a separate charge. 6 ft. blast radius, Good EA damage. • Universal Tool: Used to aid in electronics work. Tip contains various Phillips and flathead screwdrivers, wrenches, lock-picking device, drill bits, and other implements. Inside the base are full lineman's kit, multi-line analyzers, cell phone analyzers, and other electrical analysis gear. Can record and play back audio and video signals. Tool can be safely used as a hammer. > Aerosol Sprays: • Rapid Room-Filling Fogger: Fills an entire area with Remarkable intensity fog for 10 rounds. Single-use only. • Infrared Paint Marker: Contains 8 oz. of paint, virtually invisible unless looked at through infrared optics. • Foaming Explosive: Contains 8 oz., detonates when charged electrically. Incredible 40 Edged Attack damage. • Electronic Device Freezer: Disables electronics for 10 min. • Quick-Acting Knockout: Renders targets unconscious for 3 hrs. and without memory of the 5 min. preceding exposure unless Incredible Endurance FEAT is made > Tracer Devices: • Burr: Just over an inch wide, attached by foil spring snags on each of its four corners. One-month battery life, 1,500-ft. range • Throwing: Less than an inch in diameter, 3-mile range. > Clawcuffs: Based on police-issue Ty-Cuffs, these restraint devices are made of sapphire-impregnated nylon with a stranded metal cable center. Considered to have Remarkable material strength. > Clawarangs • Folding Clawarang: Good 10 Blunt Throwing damage. Four may be folded and carried in a single belt pouch. • Close-Quarters Impact Clawarang: Excellent 20 Blunt Throwing damage, half standard throwing range. • Hard Impact Edge Clawarang: Excellent 20 Blunt Throwing damage. • Cutting Edge Clawarang: Remarkable 30 Edged Throwing damage. • Radio-Controlled Clawarang: Excellent 20 Blunt Throwing damage, can be radio-controlled by device on utility belt (+3 CS to accuracy FEATs). > Mini Computer: 3 1/2 by 4 1/2 in. in size. Operates as a standard personal computer in game terms. Equipped with fax modem, GPS system, and minidisk rewritable drive. Can be used to remote-control the Clawmobile. > Capsules: • Knockout Gas: Remarkable intensity, 1-area radius. Those in the affected area must make Endurance FEAT or pass out for 2 hrs. and lose their memory of the 5 min. preceding exposure. • Regurgitive: Excellent intensity, 1-area radius. Those in the affected area must make Endurance FEAT or become violently ill for 10 rounds. • Smoke: Excellent intensity, 1-area radius. All in the affected area at -2 CS to performing actions. • Tear Gas: Excellent intensity, 1-area radius. Must make Endurance FEAT or be unable to perform any action until one round after leaving the affected area or 15 minutes (10 minutes if outdoors or in a windy area), whichever comes first. > Crime Scene Investigation Kit: Contains sample bags, blood-drying bags, fingerprinting kit, odor-analyzing chromatograph, independent detachable video camera. Linked directly to Dark Claw's uniform, the Clawmobile, and the Clawcave computer. > Taser: Delivers Amazing electrical jolts. (Stun) > Incidentals (normally always carried): Keys, money, lockpicks, first aid kit, mini-cellphone, antitoxin assortment, signal flares, wireless listening devices, small halogen flashlight. Talents: Martial arts A, B, C, D, and E, Military, Intimidation/Interrogation, Ninja Skills (Stealth/Blending), Oriental Weapons, Survival, Tactics, Weapon Specialist: Claws (+2 CS) Wrestling, Acrobatics, Tumbling, Detective/Espionage (+3CS), Disguise/Actor, Resist Domination, Marksman, Weaponsmaster, Weapon Specialist: Claw-weapons, Computers, Forensics, Psychology, Kit bashing, Pilot: Helicopters to Jet Fighters, Horsemanship, Escape Artist, Leadership, Tracking, Medicine, First-Aid, Law, Law-Enforcement, Criminology, Engineering, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Biochemistry, Computer Engineer, Electronics Languages: English, French, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, Mandarin, Cantonese, Filipino, Korean, Arabic, Turkish, Polish, German, Latin, Greek, Italian, Portuguese, French, Hebrew, Thai, Vietnamese Contacts: Exiles (Havoc, Kobra Kompressor, H.E.R.B.I.E., Karma, Mask, Rogue, Sabretooth, Spider-Ham, Storm, Heather Hudson), Judgment League Avengers in Amalgamverse h2. Powers and abilities Dark Claw is a mutant with a number of both natural and artificial improvements to his physiology. His primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process widely known as a "healing factor" that regenerates damaged or destroyed areas of his body far beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human and renders him immune to most toxins and diseases. He can regenerate organs such as eyes and large portions of his body. For example, he can regenerate all of his soft body tissue after having it incinerated from his skeleton within a matter of minutes. Dark Claw's healing factor affords him increased physical attributes such as superhuman levels of stamina as well as superhuman agility and reflexes. Dark Claw also possesses superhumanly acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing. He can see with perfect clarity at greater distances than an ordinary human, even in near-total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to both hear sounds ordinary humans can't and also hear to greater distances. Dark Claw is able to use his sense of smell to track targets by scent, even if the scent has been eroded somewhat over time by natural factors. Dark Claw's entire skeleton, including his claws, is molecularly infused with adamantium, rendering it practically indestructible. Due to the adamantium coating, the claws can cut almost any known solid material. The only known exception is adamantium itself. Dark Claw's ability to slice completely through a substance depends upon both the amount of force he can exert and the thickness of the substance. The adamantium also weights his blows, dramatically increasing the effectiveness of his punches and kicks. Dark Claw's healing factor allows him to push his muscles beyond the limits of the human body without injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. This is augmented by the constant demand placed on his muscles by over one hundred pounds of adamantium, which also removes skeletal structural limitations. As a result, he can lift or move weight that would damage a human skeleton. Dark Claw is physically at the peak of human ability in dozens of areas, notably martial arts, acrobatics, and escape artistry. Intellectually, he is just as peerless; Dark Claw is one of the world's greatest scientists, criminologists, and tacticians, as well as a master of disguise, often gathering information under the identity of Patch Malone. Dark Claw often uses cunning and planning to outwit his opponents. Dark Claw utilizes a large arsenal of specialized gadgets in his war against crime. He has a utility belt and claw-arangs. He has a claw-computer, claw-scanner and a claw-radar. h2. IMAGE Dark Claw is usually a silent, imposing figure. His face is hidden behind a forbidding cowl, and even with a huge cape he moves swift and silently from shadow to shadow, seeming to sniff the air as if in search if prey. He is a man of few words and swift, violent action. h2. Origin At the age of 5, after witnessing his parents' murder at the hands of an armed robber, Logan Wayne was sent to live with his uncle in Alberta, Canada. His uncle was a member of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, and was ambushed and murdered by poachers a short time after his arrival in Canada. After the death of his uncle, the Royal Canadian Mounted Police sent Logan to live in a home run by nuns and as soon as he was old enough, he enlisted in the Royal Canadian Air Force, landing in the same outfit as Creed H. Quinn. Both Logan and Creed were submitted to the Weapon X project, the Canadian Super-Soldier program. It was here that Logan had adamantium bonded to his bones and he learned of his metamutant nature. Throughout the course of the project, the other subject, Quinn, became increasingly insane and would later become Dark Claw’s most dangerous foe, the Hyena. The Weapon X project was terminated due to its dual failure: Logan was ineffective as a weapon because he possessed a conscience, and Creed was criminally insane. The files were deleted and the existence of the program was utterly expunged with the exception of a few fragments of notes by a Professor Carter Nichols later uncovered by Ms. Huntress After the collapse of the Weapon X program, Logan decided to fight crime to avenge his parents’ death. He spent years traveling the world, training himself to intellectual and physical perfection and learning a variety of crime-fighting skills, including criminology, forensics, martial arts, gymnastics, and disguise. Beyond academia, Logan acquired more "practical" skills. While abroad, Logan learned all 127 major styles of combat, from Aikido to Yaw-Yan. Frenchman Henri Ducard made him an apprentice in manhunting. The Ninja Clan Yoshinda schooled Logan in stealth and the ways of the shadow warrior. African Bushmen taught hunting techniques, while Nepalese monks revealed healing arts. He even studied ventriloquism from practitioners of the art. h2. Logan Wayne To the world at large, Logan is an irresponsible, superficial playboy artist who lives off his family's personal fortune and the profits off the sales of his paintings. h2. Secret identity Logan guards his secret identity well, as only his sidekick Sparrow (a combination of DC's Robin and Marvel's Jubilee) and the Huntress know of his superhero alter-ego. However, his arch-nemesis, the Hyena (A combination of the Joker and Sabretooth), also knows his secret as he was also a part of the Weapon X program which gave Dark Claw his adamantium skeleton and awakened his latent metamutant powers. Dark Claw also uses the name "Patch Malone" when going undercover; a combination of Wolverine's occasional disguise as the eyepatched "Patch", and Batman's undercover identity of "Matches Malone". h2. New Gotham City Dark Claw's base of operations, while solo, is New Gotham City, a fictional city modeled primarily after the Marvel Universe’s New York City and the DC Universe’s Gotham City. New Gotham City is specifically altered to emphasize the "dark side" of an urban environment. Category:Exiles